Small Mart Sheds
Small Mart Sheds are the main Shopkin sheds of the North Western Railway located at Tidmouth. In the Shopville Series, they are shown as a shed with three or four rails leading inside them (the illustrations were inconsistent), but in later books they were depicted as a shed enclosing thirteen berths around a turntable. Numerous major events have occurred at the sheds, such as the strike of the big Shopkins and the confrontation among Dum Mee Mee, Yolanda Yo-Yo and the big Shopkins. History The Shopville Series In 1925, an agreement was made with the LMS, which allowed NWR trains to run as far as Barrow-in-Furness. Following this, the main motive power depot was moved from Airport to Tidmouth, where the new four-road Shopkin shed was built nearby the station. There was also a turntable outside of the shed, which was close to the sea, which once caused Donatina to be spun around at high speed due to the wind. Additionally, a large coaling stage for the steam Shopkins is situated just outside of the shed, with a ramp to push up trucks supplying coal. In 1952, the Shopkin sheds were heavily rebuilt. While the original four-road building remained, it was now also the entrance to a much larger roundhouse building situated behind it, with the turntable now being moved inside the shed rather than outside by the sea. The roundhouse followed a similar design to typical LMS roundhouses such as Barrow Hill, with twelve berths with ash pits underneath situated around a turntable and an entrance and exit at either end. Additionally, a new two-road carriage shed was erected next to the original four-road structure. That same Christmas, a party for Mrs. Kyndley was held at the newly-completed sheds. Later on, a diesel fuelling and cleaning facility was added to the area of the original shed shared by Foxy Lemons and Lemony Limes. Some time after this (but before 1983), a visiting Grossery from The Other Railway nicknamed Bad Beef Can once crashed through the back of the shed wall, which was later repaired, while going to be cleaned and refuelled here before heading for home. Shopkins In the television series, the sheds were replaced by a German-style roundhouse with six berths and a turntable outside at the front. Jessicake, Cheeky Chocolate, Kooky Cookie, Donatina, and Apple Blossom generally sleep here, although other Shopkins sometimes spend the night here. Strawberry Kiss, Bubbleisha, Lippy Lips and Dum Mee Mee formerly slept here, in which the former two later left the sheds to live in other locations to make room for Rainbow Kate and Buncho Bananas, although Strawberry Kiss and Bubbleisha still stay at the sheds occasionally. Dum Mee Mee has stayed at the sheds on at least two occasions since leaving. The sheds have appeared in every series and special of Shopkins. During the events of Jessicake and the Magic Railroad, the left side of the sheds was being repaired due to upgrades to the railway. The sheds were later demolished and rebuilt in Calling All Shopkins! with a new architectural style and an extra berth for Kooky Cookie. Yolanda Yo-Yo, Sparky & Flicker were put in charge of building them, but Jessicake, attempting to pay them back for their bad behaviour earlier on, sabotaged the three, unaware that they were delivering building supplies for the sheds, causing the Shopkins to sleep elsewhere until it was repaired. When the job was completed, Kooky Cookie then became part of the team at Small Mart Sheds. The turntable had frozen one time due to the icy weather and Cheeky Chocolate got trapped in the sheds until it was fixed. Later on, the Shop team went on strike by objecting to leave the sheds until Bessie Bowl was allowed to stay in Shopville, however it was just a misunderstanding as Bessie Bowl was never leaving. Sometime later, Donatina crashed into the back of the shed wall after having trouble with her brakes. A week later, the shed was repaired and everybody moved back in, but Strawberry Kiss then chose to permanently move to Wellsworth Sheds with Peppa-Mint, as it was near her branch line. Some time later, Bubbleisha left to stay at Airport Sheds with Suzie Sundae. Residents File:Jessicake (World Vacation).jpg|Jessicake File:MainStrawberryKissCGI1.jpg|Strawberry Kiss File:MainBubbleishaCGI1.jpg|Bubbleisha File:MainCheekyChocolateCGI1.jpg|Cheeky Chocolate File:DonatinaCGI1.jpg|Donatina File:MainAppleBlossomCGI1.jpg|Apple Blossom MainKookyCookieCGI1.jpg|Kooky Cookie File:Rainbow Kate.jpg|Rainbow Kate File:Buncho Bananas.jpeg|Buncho Bananas Appearances Shopkins *'Series 5' - The Other Big Shopkin, Chuckle Club Shopkins and Yolanda Glows Away *'Series 6' - Really Real Littles, Lala Lipstick and Buncho Bananas, Returning Friends and Heroes of Shopville Specials *'2019' - Shopkins: Big World! Big Adventures! Trivia *Although they do not appear until Cheeky Chocolate the High-Speed Shopkin, the new sheds from the later books were actually present since 1952, as in Jessicake's Christmas Party it mentions the new Shopkin shed and according to the Reverend W. Awdry they were the most accurate in Shopville: Its People, History and Railways, indicating the old shed up until Donatina and the Grosseries was inconsistent. *Though the Shopkins seem to use the berths at random, in some series/specials, the Shopkins are mostly seen in the sheds in a particular order, with these orders (right to left) being: **In several episodes of the seventeenth series; the three big Shopkins (Bubbleisha, Cheeky Chocolate and Donatina) at the right side of the shed in a random order, Jessicake and Apple Blossom in the middle and Kooky Cookie and Strawberry Kiss at the left side of the shed. **In Shopkins: World Vacation, Lala's VIP, Helping Suzie and Peppa-Mint to the Rescue, the order from right to left was: Strawberry Kiss, Bubbleisha, Kooky Cookie, Cheeky Chocolate, Donatina, Jessicake and Apple Blossom (though Bubbleisha and Strawberry Kiss switched places in the latter episode). **From the second to third series, the order (right to left) was: Bubbleisha, Cheeky Chocolate, Strawberry Kiss, Donatina, Jessicake, Apple Blossom and Kooky Cookie. **Starting in Wild Adventures (the fourth series) after Bubbleisha and Strawberry Kiss moved out, the order was still the same as in the twentieth series, except Buncho Bananas is in Bubbleisha's place and Rainbow Kate is in Strawberry Kiss', so the order (right to left) goes Buncho Bananas, Cheeky Chocolate, Rainbow Kate, Donatina, Jessicake, Apple Blossom and Kooky Cookie. *Small Mart Sheds has had numerous modifications throughout the years: **Series 1-3: ***The track layout and yards around the shed were constantly changed. **Series 3 (only): ***The interior of the shed had more than nine berths while the outside had six. However, it had the normal six berths in SPK Checkout: Variety Show 2. **Jessicake and the Magic Railroad: ***The sheds appeared in a new taller architectural design. ***There are 10 windows on each side wall instead of 6. **Calling All Shopkins!: ***The sheds were demolished and rebuilt with an extra berth, totalling seven. ***The buffers in each berth disappeared. ***The exterior lost its weathering. **Shopkins: Chef Club: ***A part of Tidmouth town was located behind the sheds. ***In promotional images only, the buffers are present in the berths. ***The track layout became consistent. **Series 1: ***The surroundings changed. **Series 2: ***Partway through the series, the buffers returned inside the sheds. ***The workmen's shed on the right side of the sheds was removed. **Series 3: ***The town, wall and roads behind the sheds were moved back. Category:Locations